


Legend of the Mañana

by Yasac



Series: Legend of the Mañana [1]
Category: pirates - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Legend of the Mañana, Martial Arts, Swords, historical fiction - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasac/pseuds/Yasac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend of the Mañana starts in 1700s Spain, where the soft spoken swordsman Yasac meets the eccentric aspiring pirate Scarlet and join together on Yasac’s old ship the Mañana to find a crew and make their fortune, but Yasac’s ulterior motives may be more suspect as he leads the crew down a path to ruin in an age where piracy is dying profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
“I’m not going to ask you again! Which cell is he in you incompetent lout!” A tall greasy haired Spaniard commanded to the warden.

“Let’s see let’s see…” A stout balding guard fumbled through the muggy dark cell block lit only by torchlight.

“I’m telling you we lost his papers.”

“Lost! Unacceptable. Yasac was an imprisoned privateer captain! Of course the inquisition wanted him!”

“I’m sorry! We just didn’t expect the inquisition for him.”

“Nobody expects us! Just find his cell! Yasac! Yasac show yourself!”

The warden looked around into the cells at the current inmates waiting for a reply. There was an curious hush among the prisoners. The inquisitor turned to one of the cells.

“You in there! Are you Yasac! I’ll gut you and then every other prisoner until someone tells me where he is!” T

he prisoner inside slowly nodded his head and put a finger to his lips. The inquisitor knitted his eyebrows curious. The prisoner then pointed through the bars at the cell diagonal to his own.

“Don’t tell em it was me,” The man whispered.

The inquisitor narrowed his eyes and then abruptly spun around. He and the warden strode over to the cell and looked inside and saw a figure hidden under a blanket inside.

“Open it! Yasac! Wake up! We’ve come for you!” The inquisitor shouted and banged on the cell bars.

The inquisitor burst into the cell as soon as it opened and swung it hard against the wall making a sharp clanging sound. The figure stirred under the blanket his gangly callused feet popping out from under it.

“Yasac! Get up!”

“Ahh yes you got me I’m Yasac,” A man spoke from under the blanket.

“Finally!” The inquisitor sighed and ripped the blanket off the man.

Revealed was a weathered old man with a filthy moist grey beard covered with dirt and muck. The inquisitor was taken aback and looked the man up and down confused.

“Yes?” Yasac said awaiting the inquisitor’s response.

“You’re…You’re not Yasac.” The inquisitor said unsure of himself.

“Of course I’m Yasac. It says so right on the paper.” Yasac explained.

“No…Yasac was younger…I think. Warden bring me the papers on all the prisoners now!” The inquisitor snapped.

“Uh…about that,” The warden started.

“No need. I’m Yasac, what you want?” Yasac explained.

The warden nodded and left the two alone.

“Fine…if you are Yasac you can tell me just what happened on that ship then!”The inquisitor yelled.

Yasac sat back against the wall and nodded slowly.

  
“Why what you hear happened?”  
“They say there was mutiny. That you had betrayed the Spanish crown and your loyal crew led by Lieutenant Arsono tried to stop you and you slaughtered them until Arsono struck you down. Now Arsono is on his was here to testify against you. But we want to know about the other events that happened on that ship! We are hearing wild reports about an attack on Spanish ships by Asian pirates!”

  
“Well…” Yasac took a breath in and smiled. “It’s all true.”

“I don’t believe you! That’s unheard of. What about the reports of Spanish guards killed by the men dressed head to toe black!”

“True as well.”

“And your leaving your post for months at a time! Your dealings with pirates and mercenaries and the criminal organization known as the underground!”

“True.”

“Impossible!”

The inquisitor spun about exasperated. The warden returned and tapped the inquisitor on the shoulder.

“What!” The inquisitor hissed.

“The newly titled Captain Arsono is here sir.”

“Good good.”

  
The inquisitor turned to the man behind the warden, he was dressed up in a yellow and blue captain’s uniform and sported well combed light brown hair with fine mutton chop beard.

“Good now we can make sense of these outrageous claims. Yasac does not deny any of it. I wanted your personal report on this Captain Arsono.”

“My pleasure,” Arsono stepped into the cell. “Yasac is certainly…” Arsono stopped abruptly upon looking at Yasac.

“Wait…that’s not Yasac.” Arsono said confused.

“I’m not?” The possibly Yasac said with a grin showing his black and yellow teeth.

“What!” The inquisitor roared. “Warden! Those damn papers now!”

“Yes I tried to tell you sir. But we lost all the papers for this block. Someone took them!” The warden explained.

Arsono looked alarmed.

“Sir this is just the kind of thing that stinks of Yasac’s treachery.”

“If this old man isn’t Yasac then who is!” The inquisitor demanded.

“Sir this is the traitor’s cellblock they never see the light of day. Barely any of the guards see any of these prisoners. Without the papers we have no idea who’s who!”

“You!” The inquisitor pointed his finger at the old man. “I told you rats I won’t stop killing you all until I have Yasac!”

  
The old man smiled and chuckled a little to himself.

“No no…you got me. I’m not Yasac. But you won’t kill me. Since Yasac told me where he was going.”

“What?!” The inquisitor and Arsono said in unison.

“You lie!” The inquisitor accused.

“No…see,” The old man reached under his blanket and showed them a small pouch of coins. “He gave me these and told me to tell you all that I was Yasac. Then he told me exactly where he was going to be. Said to tell you all where he was.”

“Well tell us!” Arsono yelled.

The old man cackled.

“Well this is the part that will cost you. Set me free and I’ll tell you where he is.”

“Or I can flay you alive until you do!” The inquisitor sneered.

“See Yasac thought you would say that. He said he was only going to be staying there for the day. If you start torturing me, well…I’m sorry to say you will miss him and I won’t know any more.”

The inquisitor gave a deep frown.

“So…do we have a deal?”

The warden leaned over to the inquisitor’s ear.

“Is…Yasac worth this? I can have this old man hanged at once for this,” The warden explained.

The inquisitor shook his head defeated.

“Unfortunately we cannot risk it. Release him.” The inquisitor sighed and walked out of the cell seething.

“Aronso stay in at the port until I call for you. Yasac cannot escape.”

“Yes sir, but just be weary. I’ve learned very well…never trust Yasac.


	2. Today Tomorrow, Tomorrow Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend of the Mañana takes place in 1700s Spain, where the soft spoken swordsman Yasac meets the eccentric aspiring pirate Scarlet and join together on Yasac’s old ship the Mañana to find a crew and make their fortune, but Yasac’s ulterior motives may be more suspect as he leads the crew down a path to ruin in an age that no longer abides piracy.

In the Spanish port of Santander, it was a hot, cloudless day. The glossy sun was beginning to set. Many a ship lay in port. The main tavern on the harbor was filled but quiet, as the heat of the day still carried in the air, keeping the locals in siesta. The large dark cantina stank of stale beer. A man standing at a height of about five foot seven inches slow and deliberately eased through the cantina’s worn doors and quietly strode into the room. His leather seafarer's boots could barely be heard as his steps were so quiet. An old Spaniard in the corner of the bar played a slow, melancholy tune on his guitar. The man took a seat at the bar and let out a deep sigh as he suffered the midday heat.  
"Estás sed perro? The bartender inquired in poorly spoken Spanish.

The man looked at the bartender confused.

“Thirsty?" The bartender hinted to the man angrily with broken English.

"Aye, just give me some water, it's been awhile since I've had a salt-less swig of that stuff," the man replied with a quiet, peaceful voice.

The bartender shot an eyebrow up at his request but shrugged and pulled a rough wooden jug and mug from under the bar. He poured him some lukewarm water and passed it to the man. The man gently sniffed the water and slowly sipped at it, not minding the warmth of the drink. As the man sat sipping at his drink many in the bar eyed him over. The man was no Spaniard but had hints of pale European skin and a gruff face, though most racial identity had been overcome by his tan from obvious life at sea.  
He was cleaner than most of those in the cantina, but still had the wornness of a sailor. He wore two sabers, at his belt. The saber on his left side was of long and strong steel, decorated with silver catholic reliefs on the sheath and on the blade. The hand guard was cross shaped, it was the most lavished portion of the sword, with with swirling silver adornments twisting around the steel. At his left side was a shorter saber far plainer in comparison, though what it lacked in luxury it made for in quality.  
The saber was of much newer shining steel with a basket hilt and unworn leather grip. Upon his back under the cloak of his coat, was something heavy wrapped in a light green linen cloth, which only protruded its end behind the man's head. His very dark brown hair was rough and unkempt and hung half way down his neck. He bore a thin roughly hewn moustache and chin. His face looked tired and bore a pair of glasses hanging loosely on his nose. He still retained a youthful demeanor about his face with few creases or lines but his defining youthful feature included his short height of about five foot seven inches.  
He wore a long, mud-tainted brown coat that hung to his ankles, but strangely it appeared much heavier as if weighted down with objects within the coat. It also served to hide his blades.  
The man sat deep in thought as he stared down into his drink. He finally picked up the mug and downed the rest. He reached into the folds of his coat and started to pull out a pistol, but then paused.

"Eh, what's your policies on weapons here, barkeep?" he inquired in a low voice.

"Dun use ‘em," the barkeep replied calmly.

"Can I clean them?" he asked.

"Dun use ‘em tonto," he grunted again and turned away swearing in Spanish.

“My Spanish isn’t so good. I couldn’t quite understand which obscenity you were calling me.”

“Well I dun understate your English so well, comprende? You’re lucky my cantina isn’t busy. I don’t serve English dogs.”

“I’m not English, I can just speak it.”

“Pah hombre rudo,” the bartender said walking away.

The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, soft, silk cloth. He then slowly and calmly pulled out the weapon and began wiping it with the cloth. The pistol an old battered relic; covered in rust it was worn and outdated  
"Is that thing loaded?" the bartender asked, a bit annoyed.

"No," he lied with a grin.

“Looks like it wouldn’t fire without falling apart anyway.”

The barkeeper sighed and turned away again. The man continued to wipe until the barkeep had his focus elsewhere. He let the cloth fall from his hands and carefully fiddled with the pistol. He sighed and leaned forward. He held the pistol in his left hand, while his right took off his glasses. He shoved the pistol back into his coat and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes were back to normal he slowly put his glasses back on revealing his dark green irises.

"Another drink here," the man called.

The bartender waved his hand at him dismissively while he chatted with another customer. The man then nodded to himself and leaned back on his stool, tipping it slightly but balancing it. He withdrew a small blade from another pocket in his coat. The blade had an orange tint from rust, which made him frown. He then tilted the stool backwards more, keeping himself balanced by holding onto the bar with his knee. He then began to spin and twirl the knife in between his fingers and all around his hand. The bartender turned back to him offering another mug of water.

"Ya know if you keep scarin me customers, I'm goona have to ask you leave."

"Do you have any olive oil?" the man asked, ignoring the bartender.

"Yeah...first water and now olives? What kinda sailor are you?"

"I prefer the title unique, but yes olive oil please."

"Eunuch?"

"Unique! As a fully constructed male, who happens to be different. Not to say Eunuchs aren’t unique that’s certainly obvious." the man explained as he let his stool fall back forward.

The bartender handed him a flask of oil and rolled his eyes.

"After you're done with whatever your goona do with that oil, I think it would be a good idea for you to leave," the bartender stated grimly.

"Does that mean I wouldn't have to pay?" the man asked as he doused the knife in the oil and rubbed it down with his cloth.

"No! You payin’ amigo, actually yer payin’ now."

"I'd really rather not pay right now."

People in the bar suddenly took notice as the bartender motioned towards the man and beckoned a brutish Spaniard bouncer. The bouncer walked up behind the man with heavy footsteps. The floor boards creaked under the weight of his thick fatty thighs. The man on the stool again leaned back, as he focused on cleaning his knife.

"I'm not goona say again amigo, leave," the bartender ordered as the large Spanish bouncer behind the man slowly brought his hand to the man’s shoulder, but the man still seemed to pay no mind.

The bouncer started to pull on the mans shoulder. The man resisted.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, just please let me stay here a little longer. I'm meeting some authorities here soon, they will take me away. I'm not here to cause trouble, just waiting."

"Shut up you little runt! You couldn't even reach me if you tried." The bouncer taunted.

The man let out a deep sigh.

The bouncer raised a club behind the man and swung it down at man's head.

Before the club could even touch the man’s head, he took the knife in his left hand and stabbed backwards into the bouncer's hand. The bouncer roared in pain. The man rocked his stool forward and pounded the knife and the hand into the bar. He then rocked backward and smashed the bouncer face’s with the back of his head, while simultaneously stomping the bouncer's toe with the stool leg. The bouncer tumbled under the bar; he roared in pain as his hand was still stuck up on the table under the knife. The man quickly snapped the knife out of the bouncer’s hand and wiped it with his cloth again. He then leaned back on his stool once again and continued to wipe his knife.

  
The bartender gasped and the others in the bar murmured anxiously. The bartender looked over the bar to see his bouncer crumpled on the floor. He backed away from the man quickly. He breathed in ready to shout for help when suddenly a woman kicked the bar door open. She proudly strode in, with a one eyed man right behind her. She stopped in the middle of the pub, put her hands on her hips and studied the room.

  
She was about twenty-five years old and wore a large, worn, black tricorn hat. Her hair was amber-brown and almost went to her shoulders though several trinkets and pins kept her hair together in a tangled mess. Her face was fair and bore a confident smirk. She had large cheery blue eyes that made her seem absent minded as if her mind were always elsewhere. She was clothed in a frilly, white shirt and large, brown, elongated, leather vest with dirt-smudged black pants and boots. She was tall and quite muscular, just enough to look intimidating, but still having an elegant beauty to her. In her right hand was a long, tan, oak quarterstaff that was as tall as her ear. Her hands were oddly clean for one who looked of the sea, especially her fingernails which were long and well-kept.

  
Everyone in the bar turned their heads to the commotion of this newcomer. The one-eyed man was roughly faced but not that old, about thirty, one would say. A few scars were seen around the area his eye patch covered. One scar in particular was long reaching all the way from his eyebrow across his eye socket and down to his lips and cutting through poorly-shaven chin He was rough and grim-looking with a burly, pale, Scottish body and a mop of sandy blond hair reaching his ears. His long hair stuck out from a black skull cap that kept a good amount of it out of his single blue eye. He wore a white tunic and black vest and tan pants. On his back, in a dark, brown, leather holster was a musket that was peculiar for its time. It bore two barrels instead of one each their own trigger. At his belt was a brace of pistols and sword to boot.

  
Then with a loud voice the woman said, "I be Hook-nail Scarlet and this is One-Eyed Chives and we be lookin' for a crew to sail the seas and plunder the world of its riches."

Many of the people chuckled and shook their heads and went back to their drinks.

“They still have pirates here?” one lady said through laughing.

“Oh hush any pirates around are weaklings, Spanish navy clears them out right away now,” another man said with a guffaw.

The man on the stool then mockingly answered, "Data venia, do you even have a ship, Miss?"

Scarlet walked up to him and cried, "Of course I have a ship, you fool! Why would I be looking for a crew! And what’s that catholic gibberish yer speakin’!”

“It’s Latin, it means with all due respect.”

“Well, translate this boy, I do have a ship!”

The bouncer groaned at Scarlet's loud voice from under the bar. Scarlet looked the bouncer over and slowly looked back up at the man with the knife, raising her eyebrow.

He answered before she could ask, "Then what is her name?"

Scarlet was taken aback, and did not answer. The man started to turn back to the bar unimpressed.

"Pirates...interesting choice of work, but whatever suits people these days," the man mumbled to himself.

But then out the window he spied a very familiar ship at the docks.

“The Boston Fall is here? Arsono…you got a lot of nerve old friend,” the man muttered to himself.

He turned back to her and announced, "Well, Miss Scarlet, then I have the remedy to your problem. I would gladly join your cause."

“Is that so? Just who are you to suddenly offer me a ship?” Scarlet questioned with disbelief.

“Outside if you please…” The man said getting out of his chair.

Scarlet, Chives and the man left the cantina and walked out into the street.

“Alright, listen. If you’re serious about this gather your things. Meet me tonight on the northern military quay an hour before dawn. Come armed,” the man instructed as he gathered the folds of his coat.

“Armed? What kind of remedy is this?” Chives accused.

“Ahh, but if you do not want my help then I’m sure you could find a more willing crew…” He said playfully.

“Enough!” Scarlet cried a bit startled. “No dear Chives, I’m sure the man knows what he be doing, yes?”

“You have no idea how right you are Miss Scarlet. Some men may see battle as a gamble, as a method that may not always work. I assure you, you will not find I am of their caliber. No, battle is a crude and certainly unrighteous method, but certainly a sure method for me,” the man explained with a grin.

“Intriguing, and just what shall we call you, sir knight?” Scarlet joked.

“I…am Yasac. And for now, adios hasta la noche.”

Yasac drew back with a bow, then spun around to walk away from them.

“Somethin’ off bout ‘im.” Chives said spitting on the ground.

“Oh? Chives, he seems like an decent fellow. Though for you an decent fellow pertains to a dead man lying at your feet…”

“Oh come off it, I’m not that bad a guy. I just lack…the certain moral principles most people seem to have. Is that a bad thing? Maybe. But that one…he’s off the deep end, you kin see it in those crazy green eyes of his.”

“Crazy, Chives? That’s what people call me! Now listen here, you greedy bag of bones. If any of us is crazy it’s you. Killin’ your former masters for coin from others! If I didn’t know you better I’d be scared me self.”

“Aye…you’re different though, captain. I called them many things, many titles they didn’t deserve. But you…I’d follow you to oblivion.“

“I know dear Chives. But you’re right, it’s quite suspicious of him to just give us a ship like that. Especially one we have to take by force.”

“Aye, just what’s his position on this?”

“I’ll assume vengeance. But let’s not ask why he does us this service, that’s his business.”

“That’s still pretty slim. For all we know, he’ll gut us in our sleep,” Chives muttered.

“You really think so? Or are you just trying to scare me out of it?”

“Just…remember you’re new at this. Don’t ever let anyone know that! But don’t forget it ye self. “

“Oh Chives, when have I ever let you think I didn’t know what I’m doing! I’ve sailed before! My uncle and I sailed across the English canal plenty of times from France.”

“Sea legs don’t make a captain…captain.”

“Oh Chives, stop trying to unnerve me, it won’t work. We need this!” Scarlet said, stopping to stomp her foot.

“Captain! I’m just doing what I’m here to do. Keeping you safe.”

“And I need to make money now! After uncle’s ship got wrecked my family has been so far indebted to de matières grasses porcs la Paris!” Scarlet fumed in French. “I’m all they got. Sisters are all married, never any brothers. We’re still living so far down the pit you’d swear we were serfs!”

“I know I know. We also haven’t eaten today. First things first, us!”

“Chives, we need this ship! My family needs this ship.”

“Aye…we’ll get a ship. We’ll meet that Yasac fellow and see if he ain’t full of it.”

 

That night Yasac, Scarlet, and Chives snuck onto the dock. The night was calm and cool. The moon and stars were hidden. The water looked like pitch below them without anything to set it alight. The area carried the stench of rot and fish but was far more clean than the normal docks, for these were the docks reserved for the Royal Fleet. Yasac led them to the ship, a heavily modified brigantine with sixteen cannons on the cannon deck and twelve on the main deck's gunwales. It sported three decks; the open air top deck with upraised helm to see above the bow, the cannon deck with sixteen cannons in the center and crew quarters on the same deck in the aft, and then the lower deck that made up the ship's hold. The craft was built for speed, with sails that were brand new and sporting a smooth, cedar, hull and mast. Like many brigs it had two masts, one main mast and another on the forecastle. The ship had squared sails but the size of the ship said otherwise. The bow boasted a carved dragon as its figurehead that was oriental in design. It easily stood out from the rest of the ships in the harbor that were far more European.  
The night was dark as the three approached the ship, for the clouds hid all moonlight.

"Blimey, Yasac! What ship is that! I’ve never seen anything like it and you’re going to just give it to us?" Chives said, trying to contain his surprise under a whisper.

“That my friends, was my ship. I was the captain until…things went awry.”

“Hold on,” Chives said, forcefully placing his large heavy hand on Yasac’s chest. “Now that you’ve led us this far. What you mean by awry? The captain and I ain’t goona be stealing from the king or nothing, right?”

“Oh no, I was just put in jail, that’s all. No political crimes here, just the normal ones,” Yasac explained.

“Jail! Well bloody hell, how else does a captain go to jail?” Scarlet said, suddenly alarmed at him.

“Sod that! I ain’t going down for aiding some Spanish jail bird,” Chives said folding his arms.

“Look, its nothing that bad…I just crossed some lines. Some of my crew members supported me…and others decided to tell my superiors.”

“Crimes like that. They don’t just slap you on the wrist. You’re a fugitive aren’t ya, you broke out of jail,” Chives accused.

“Breaking out! Oh of course not, that would mean I’m a wanted man. I wouldn’t be in a public cantina. They…just don’t know I’m gone yet.”

Scarlet and Chives both glared at Yasac with their jaws ajar as he walked past them.

“So you see, the longer we stand here the more danger you put all of us in. But now that I really think about it, they must have found out by now and with the scene in the cantina you would be reported associating with me. I wouldn’t stay in Spain if I were you.”

Yasac then took out a knife and jumped off the dock towards the ship’s hull. He stabbed his knife in and climbed his way up the side of the ship. He caught a hand on a cannon hole and sheathed his knife. Yasac grasped the hole, and with expert balance brought his feet up into the hole. He leapt once more all the way up onto the deck of the ship. Scarlet and Chives stood dumbfounded below.

Yasac silently let down a rope to allow his new-found friends aboard. Yasac headed for the captain's quarters under the helm while Scarlet and Chives went below to clean out the crew.

“This is all bollocks, Scarlet. Is he conning us?” Chives whispered.

“Hush Chives, and get ready to fight. We need this ship.” Scarlet whispered back as they quietly opened the door on the main deck that led down to the deck below.

Yasac snuck across the main deck to a door under the helm. He silently pushed to door open and walked into the captain's quarters. Yasac started forward and without a sound unsheathed one of his sabers. The ship's captain stood studying some maps further into the room under a lantern. He was dressed up in a yellow and blue captain’s uniform and sported well combed light brown hair with fine mutton chop beard. Yasac crept up behind the captain and put a blade to his neck.

"I was wondering when you would find me, Mr. Yasac," the captain said slowly, “It is you right?”

"I forgive a lot but betrayal, that's a tough one Mr. Arsono, my good crew man," Yasac shot back.

"You didn't care about the crew at all Yasac and you know it, hell you didn't follow your orders even when they come from pure Spanish royalty,” Arsono responded.

"Shut up, you're the crew member who left them all behind while you took over my position I know not one of them is on this ship."

"Don't act all high and mighty I've seen you, you aren't stable and you surely are less trustworthy than even me. You led us on the wild hen chase like we were dogs. And then you dropped Loki..."

"I said shut up!" Yasac roared and violently bashed Arsono with the butt of his sword in the side of Arsono's head.

Yasac then grabbed the dizzied captain by the back of his white captain's tunic, and forcefully marched Arsono out of the cabin and pushed him on the deck.

"I was hoping you were still a gentleman," the captain said smoothly, while rubbing his head.

"I'm no gentleman, but I'm also not an executioner," Yasac replied.

Yasac grimly pulled out his other saber, and thrust it down into the deck in front of the captain. Yasac then backed away, and pointed his saber at the captain.

"I see your still pretty sportsman like..." Arsono said sarcastically. “I know what you can do with swords.”

"Then I promise you this, if you manage to break my defense once I will not kill you." Yasac replied.

"I never liked you," Arsono shot back as he quickly rose to his feet.

Arsono, without a second thought, pulled the sword out of the rough floor board and quickly sliced at Yasac's feet. Yasac jumped forward in the nick of time, shortly landing on the captain's head. As Yasac pushed off hard, he kicked the captain to the floor and landed up behind the wheel of the ship. Arsono, insulted, barely had time to admire Yasac's once again incredible leap. The captain jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs after him.  
Meanwhile, Scarlet skipped down the stairs below deck walking into the crew's quarters with Chives right behind her, a makeshift club of spare shipwood in his hands. With her long oak wood staff that was painted with thin blue stripes about it she rapped on every door running around the stair case and let out a loud piercing laugh, waking them all. Sending them rushing out of each door in the crew quarters. After such a rude awakening, all were quite angry indeed and charged at the intruders. Scarlet led them into the next room which was the cannon deck, Scarlet began hacking away keeping the sleepy disoriented crew back as Chives came in from behind and beat down the lot of them and proceeded to throw them out the cannon holes into the water, conscious or not.  
  
Yasac continued to parry, fending off the captain's unceasing attacks. Yasac parried and gave the captain a few swings when he could. The captain continued to rain down blow after blow. Suddenly, he gave Yasac a swift kick in the gut, causing him to keel over, but more importantly making him drop his sword. The captain stood over him and raised his sword to drop a final blow on Yasac. Yasac narrowed his eyes and flicked his wrists while extending his arms. From his long overcoat sleeves two shining daggers fell from their hiding place on his forearms. Yasac sliced upwards with both blades like a scissors. Yasac continued his momentum into the air with the captain's sword caught between Yasac's. While flipping in the air, Yasac, whilst upside down, over the captain's head, scissored off the captain's hand. He then landed behind the captain. Yasac spun around and kicked him square in the face. The captain, holding his bleeding stump, stumbled backwards to the bulwark railings of the ship.  
"You…ahh! Curse your tricks Yasac!” the Arsono yowled in pain.  
  
"I warned you. I'm no gentleman and as of right now, I believe I am a pirate…oh, sorry about this,” Yasac removed Arsono's hand from the saber Yasac lent him with a disgusted grimace.  
  
The captain stumbled back reeling from the pain, he fell over the bulwarks and into the sea with a loud cry. Yasac sighed and wiped the blood from his took a red handkerchief from his belt and wiped the blood from his daggers. Yasac tucked the handkerchief back under his belt. He then raised his arm and carefully placed his dagger back into sheath hidden under his coat sleeve. Each blade was four inches of steel with a simple wooden grip. He reached into his sleeve and secured the leather binding on the sheath that held the dagger in place and reset the mechanism that released the binding when he flicked his wrists back. After resetting his other dagger he then picked up his own saber and the one formerly held by the Arsono. Yasac immediately started to clean the hilt of his loaned saber when he heard Scarlet and Chives calling for him to help unfurl the sails.  
  
“Quit standing around and help us already ya git!” Chives said in an angry hoarse whisper.  
  
The moon had soon come out from behind the clouds and the Spaniards on the shore, who had already been curious about the noise on the ship, heard the captain fall into the water. Upon investigating the ship, Navy soldiers quickly assembled and rushed out of the town onto the ship to retake it.  
  
Without saying a word, Yasac unsheathed both of his sabers one in each hand. He rushed to meet the invaders, as they drew a plank to the side of the ship. Scarlet and Chives prepared for their attackers but they were vastly outnumbered. As soon as the first few soldiers bounded up the plank onto the ship, Yasac was suddenly upon them but he fought in a most peculiar manner. He wielded his shorter left hand saber upside down like a dagger, and would often parry blows away with it. During battle his arms flew all over, slicing at one enemy while thrusting at another. He would interchange his grips during combat, flipping often his sword grips upside down and right side up depending on the situation. He would use every asset available to him in a fight, throwing powerful kicks to surprise enemies or toppling objects to distract other opponents. Lightning fast Yasac swarmed through them all, continuing all the way down the plank, leaving nothing standing in his wake. Though in his fierceness Yasac managed to only maim and never kill. His attacks were brutal but mercifully precise.  
  
Chives and Scarlet watched in awe as Yasac drove the entire crowd back away from the plank.  
  
“Well you were completely correct Chives…he’s crazy,” Scarlet admitted.  
  
“Aye…crazy armed to the teeth,” Chives agreed.  
  
“Ha, Crazy Arm Yasac I like it! Let’s call him that!” Scarlet suggested.  
  
"Crazy Arm Yasac? Sounds like a mouthful. How bout Yasac the Crazy Armed.”  
  
“You have no taste for style Chives…”  
  
“Aw blow it out your ear we gota get this ship movin!” Chives said moving towards the sails.  
  
“Break away! He is a demon! Get reinforcements our ship is possessed by Diablo!” The soldiers cried as they rushed away from the ship in fear of Yasac.  
  
"Scarlet we need to go! Most of those sailors weren't even armed, I won't really l as successful against a firing squad!" Yasac shouted from the pier.  
  
"Too late! Yasac get back up here!" Chives shouted as he loaded his rife.  
  
Sure enough a large number of heavily armed Spanish soldiers were advancing on the dock. Scarlet jumped to take the wheel and Chives let down the sails, while Yasac rushed back up the plank and chopped it in half. Yasac then proceeded to cut the ropes and lift the anchor using a crank that ingeniously had many pulleys on it allowing a single man to accomplish such a feat.  
They had only started away from the docks, when a nearby, worn looking brig left the dock right after them. Almost immediately the ship fired on them, missing in the darkness and out of hasty aiming. Chives then took up his worn but sturdy double barreled musket and amazingly, with his one eye, shot the cannoneers on the other ship with impressive aim.  
  
A cannonball whizzed right above Scarlet's head, causing her hair to come loose and fly madly around, but strangely it seemed as if Scarlet hadn't even noticed. Scarlet had her eyes fixed on the horizon.  
  
“Ahh…merveilleux a ship. My ship!”  
  
Yasac rushed to help Chives ready the cannon. A much smaller ship, a sloop left the dock following the first ship. Chives saw the second approaching with great speed. It was smaller, a sloop smaller than their own brig of war. The second ship was almost all the way around the worn enemy brig, so Chives carefully aimed the cannon at the sloop's unstable looking mast. Chives fired but the ball flew off through the other ship's sail.  
  
"Scarlet keep her steady if you please," Chives shouted. "Yasac! hurry and get that next cannon ball in!"  
  
Chives fired again to no avail.  
  
"Mr. Chives! They are gaining on us! Start hitting things!" Scarlet shouted from the helm.  
  
"Shut it! I would if you hold her steady lass!"  
  
Chives carefully watched as the smaller sloop rounded the brig. He held his hand above the cannon with flame in hand. He quietly counted to himself.  
  
"Five, four..." Chives eye went wide. "Three, hell with you blooters!"  
  
Chives jammed the flame stick into the ignition. The cannon fired and the ball roared through air to the sloop. It soared through a loop in a sail net and smashed right into the mast, scoring a direct hit on the ship’s puny mast. But what's more, Chives' careful planning and timing caused the sloop mast to fall onto the brig. From then on that morning, they then sailed out of the port without aggression.  
  
"Aha! We did it! Chives! Yasac! We did it! There must have been nearly fifty Spaniards trying to take our ship! Then Crazy Armed Yasac makes ‘em run, pants fulla piss. Then two! Two! Spanish ships stopped dead in their tracks with one shot! Aha! I didn't think we could really make it." Scarlet exclaimed full of many emotions, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aww, com'on Cap'in. You trying to say you were doubting us?" Chives shouted from atop the sails.  
  
"Hmm... well, if you put it that way, mate... I guess I'll just have to expect you both to be able to accomplish such feats all the time." Scarlet said playfully. "You’re so quiet Yasac! Aren't you the least bit excited?" Scarlet shouted to Yasac who was leaning back on the starboard bulwarks.  
  
Scarlet let go of the wheel to run over and shake him. Yasac was stunned by this, unsure what to do. Yasac retained his calm emotionless face.  
  
"Hey! Yasac! That is forbidden! Smile, already you curmudgeon! Oh no hard feelings about me being the new captain of your ship right?" Scarlet shouted happily.  
  
Yasac finally gave in and beamed a slight smile.  
  
"No really it's fine I wasn't particularly attached to the ship. You can keep at the wheel too, you seem to enjoy it, just tell me where you want to go...if I know anything about ships it’s maps."  
  
"Good. Because I absolutely love it, and probably wouldn't have given it back. And seeing that you're so willing to be my mapper you can be the navigator!" Scarlet shouted, as she returned to her wheel as the ship began to stray.  
Yasac couldn't help but laugh softly to himself now.  
  
Scarlet sighed, "I think you're going to have to work on that, Mr. Yasac. Unless you have more nerve and hardiness than an ugly one-eyed Scotsman, then you better start smiling more." Scarlet shouted.  
  
"Ugly! Was that directed at me?" Chives yelled.  
  
Scarlet only laughed.  
  
"Ya know what this ship needs?" Not waiting for an answer Scarlet continued. "This ship needs a new name. I spotted her name on the side of the hull. ‘The Boston Fall' you called her! Boston? I'll be captaining no colonial season, thank you very much! Yasac I am sorry but this ship needs a new one, gimmie a name!"  
  
Yasac, surprised once more at Scarlet, pushed up his glasses and fumbled over his words. "Uh, well, how about tomorrow? I'm kind of tired and it's not really that bad of a name, hey! Have even been to the colonies? They’re quite nice"  
  
"Tomorrow? Tomorrow! El Mañana! Excellent idea! We shall sail tomorrow onto tomorrow until tomorrow and tomorrow again. I have never seen tomorrow as when I think I have reached tomorrow, I have only found today! But with this ship I shall see tomorrow," Scarlet recited poetically.  
  
“Ya know it’s bad luck to rename a ship…” Chives murmured.  
  
“They said it’s bad luck to have a woman on board as well! Pah!” Scarlet chuckled.  
  
“I’m not sure about luck but it’s generally a bad thing to have only three people on a crew.” Yasac added.  
  
“Oh don’t worry about that Crazy Arm Yasac!”  
  
“Don’t worry about it? You’re the strangest captain I’ve ever encountered. Ahh oh my Scarlet…this is going to an interesting time. Well audentes fortuna iuvat,”  
  
“What’s that then? Making fun of me?”  
  
“Fortune favors the bold.”


End file.
